Complications
by Sandssavvy
Summary: Doug makes a dare, and Tom pays. Slowly they realize how complicated life can be. Slash! HansonPenhall, HansonBooker
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complications

Disclaimer: Not mine. I am just "commandeering" it.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash, crossdressing,

Pairing: Penson

Summary: Doug makes a dare. Tom pays. Slowly they realize how complicated life can be.

Complications

Tom had just finished his paperwork when he spotted Doug, Harry, and Booker watching football. He slowly made his way over to them.

"GO! YOU'RE AN INCH AWAY FROM GLOR-AAARGH!" Doug pounded his fist into the cabinet beside him. Booker reached a hand out while Harry laughed and shook his head at both of them. Doug dug out some money and slapped it into Bookers hand.

"Thanks pal, it's nice to now you aren't a sore loser," Booker smirked as Tom reached them.

"Who's playing?" Tom asked falling into a the chair Penhall had vacated in his quest to destroy inanimate objects.

Doug snorted and gave Hanson an odd look.

"What?" demanded Tom, not at all happy about the looks of amusement he was receiving from his friends.

Doug turned to Tom, "What do you know about football?"

Tom glared at Doug, "I knew enough to play it with you on one of our cases."

"There isn't much that you can do to mess up in less than a minute, but somehow you managed it."

"That's not true," Tom retorted while the tips of his ears burned with embarrassment. _How can he remember that!_

"Ha! See, if we bet on this game you would lose," Doug grinned triumphantly.

"No I wouldn't," Tom replied feeling a little humiliated. He didn't pay attention to the games like the others. What's the point? He'd hear a play-by-play from Doug during his attempts to reenact it by the next day anyway.

Doug's grin grew wider while Tom watched in trepidation. This can't be good. "If you're so sure of yourself buddy, how about we make a wager?"

"Like what?" Tom asked warily.

"If you say the wrong team is going to win, you have to wear a skirt and all the rest of those things women wear, and I mean _all _of it"

"What! Doug there is no way I'm going to put on a dress again!"

Booker broke into their standoff for a moment staring at Tom, "Am I missing something here? When did you wear a dre-"

"Come on Tom, if you know you'll win then you won't have too." said Doug looking extremely pleased with himself. Booker was at his side squinting at Tom as though he was trying to picture him in a dress.

Tom stopped to think. If he backed down now, Doug would know he wasn't sure of himself, but if he lost he would have to dress up like a girl. He would never live that one down. They still gave him grief over last time, so his best chance was to hope he picked the right team. It's fifty/fifty after all.

"Alright," he sight defeated. "Who's playing?"

Judy sighed as Tom balked at the sight of the skirt. "It's not that bad Tom. I wear them all the time. Besides you had to do it once before."

Tom glared at the skirt as though it had stolen his bowling ball. "I had to wear a dress once. ONCE! It was for an assignment, and I still remember how horrible pantyhose is."

Judy smiled at her hapless friend. "Well they say that in every cloud there is a silver lining." Tom snorted, but she continued anyway, "You could use this to your advantage."

Tom raised an eyebrow skeptically, "and how would I do that?"

"Simple, we blow their minds and they'll end up being the embarrassed ones." She replied with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Tom remained skeptical, "Come on Jude. They'd just laugh about me making a good-looking girl."

She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially into his ear. "Who would be more embarrassed in this scenario."

Tom's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline as her twisted plan dawned on him. Then slowly a wicked grin began to grow. _This was going to be fun._

Judy turned around, "Ok, I had better get the waxing strips…"

"WHAT?"

_Ok, so maybe not much fun._

It had been two painful hours (only some physical pain), but now Tom and Judy were ready to meet up with the guys at a bar. Well at least the guys who weren't cross dressing and glaring at the review mirror hard enough to burn a hole in it.

"Cheer up Tom. You'll survive."

"I'll be the first man to actually die of embarrassment." he mumbled watching the people on the sidewalk. They were so happy and normal… Well come to think of it they weren't too happy looking, and the drunk lying in the gutter couldn't be very normal… at least he hoped not.

"We're here." Judy announced swinging the door open while they got out. "Time to make our grand entrance." She noticed Tom trying to retreat back to the car, though, and grabbed his hand to stop any further attempts at escape. "Come on you've gotten this far."

Tom winced as he remembered the leg waxing. "You're right. I can't back out now." He took a deep breath and focused on the bar door. "Let's do it."

_Pride can be a strange thing_, he decided, _especially when it leads to wearing a skirt to defend manliness. _

Penhall, Ioki, Booker, and Blowfish were all at the bar waiting for Judy and Hanson. Ioki and Penhall had already filled Booker in on the kidnapping case when Tom had to pretend to be a woman.

Penhall laughed, "He had actually looked pretty convincing too. Of course he did end up in Jump Street for his baby face."

Their laughter was silenced when they saw who walked through the door.

First came their colleague Judy Hoffs. However, what walked in behind her was a complete surprise. They had been expecting Tom to be wearing a conservative dress like the one from the kidnapping assignment. What they had walking into the bar now was a young man dressed in a short leather skirt, knee-high black boots of the same material, and a blood red shirt. In short they were shocked.

Doug stared as his best friend sauntered over to them. Sure he had noticed the Tom was a good-looking guy, he had always attracted a lot of women, and the last time he'd had to cross-dress a man from Homicide had sent him roses. He had also noticed that he looked like a pretty good punk when he tried. What he wasn't prepared for was finding out that underneath Tom's cover-all clothes was an extremely hot body.

Just before Tom reached them Jude stage whispered, "Your mouths are open." They quickly rectified that problem as Tom arrived.

"You all alright?" Tom questioned them with a smirk upon his face. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." How could he be so calm? Doug wondered. He was in full drag in a bar!

Before Doug could come out of his shock long enough for a clever retort Judy spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll leave you boys alone now. I have work to do and my job as makeover artist is finished," and with that she left them to come back to their senses.

Blowfish who had regained the use of his mind long before the others spoke first, "Wow, I wouldn't have dressed like that if I were you. Once the guys here start to get drunk they'll become real pests."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself," Tom joked, "besides they'll notice I'm not a girl from the get-go."

Doug turned around to see many of the other inhabitants of the room staring at his partner. Great, now he'd have to protect Tom from horny drunks. "Tom," he started unsure of what to say, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Tom looked up at him with a frown starting between his brows, "because of _your_ dare Doug. I'm not going to forgive you for it by the way." Tom shifted for a moment, "The leg wax was almost as bad as a bullet." He added with a glare directed at his friends.

Luckily Harry saved him from answering, "We just didn't think that you'd come dressed like this," he gestured at Tom's attire.

Tom shrugged a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks, "It was Judy's idea." He chewed on his lip for a moment before his head collapsed in his arms as he muttered indistinguishably.

"What?" Doug asked looking concerned, this was after all very out of character for Tom the poster boy of straight-laced-and-modest.

"I can't believe you made me dress like this and Jude was there." Tom said before he muttered, "some friend."

Doug stared a him, "Wait, Tom I didn't make you dress like this," he exclaimed motioning helplessly at Tom's clothing. "That was Judy."

Tom glowered at him with eyes that turned darker from the mascara surrounding them, "but you were the one who made me cross-dress!" he snarled just quiet enough that his voice didn't reach the bars patrons.

Surprisingly it was Booker that came to Penhall's rescue this time. "Look Tom, I know this must be embarrassing for you, but the others here haven't noticed that you're a guy yet, so why don't I get you a beer and you can try to calm down."

Tom's head swung to Booker at this. When had Booker ever cared if he was alright before? He rarely called him Tom as well. Of course he might just be trying to patch things up. They had to work together after all.

"Sure Dennis, that sounds alright," he said managing a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. One of the things he feared the most about this was the jabs he was sure to receive for this outfit from Booker. Without whatever painful comments he could create this would be a lot less difficult to get through.

Booker nodded with a smile as he headed to the bartender to order their beers.

Blowfish decide to leave while he had a chance. "Well it was fun and all, but I gotta get home to my wife." Seeing that Blowfish was leaving Harry got up as well. "Yeah I have to get up early tomorrow. It's a Friday and unlike you two I have an assignment."

Tom nodded absentmindedly as he puzzled over Booker's change of character.

Doug stood up quickly and followed Harry as he turned around the corner. Once they were out of Tom's line of sight he grabbed his friend and spun him around by the back of his jacket. "Iokage you can't leave me here."

Harry yanked Doug's hands off his jacket, "Doug I'm serious I _do _have to go!"

"But you can't leave me here with Hanson in drag and Booker." Doug pleaded adding his best puppy-dog-eyes.

"I am really sorry. I know it will be awkward, but I can't stay. I have work tomorrow." With that he left the bar.

"Harry!" Doug cried futilely. Taking a deep breath he went back into the war zone. Booker had already come back to their table and there were five beers in front of Dennis and Tom. Two of which were currently being nursed by the tables occupants.

"Have I missed anything?" Doug asked as he settled in between the two. As Tom shook his head Doug noticed a scowl that had appeared and quickly disappeared on Booker's face. Shrugging it off he reached for one of the three untouched mugs.

"Ioki and Blowfish left," he informed Dennis.

"Tom told me," Booker replied steadily nodding at Hanson who seemed to have calmed with the help of the alcohol. Doug realized with a jolt that made him momentarily choke on his Draft, that Booker had just had lust practically written upon his face while he watched Tom.

_This was going to be a long night._

Soon they were all a little drunk. Doug was feeling happier and more calm, if a little less coordinated. Unfortunately Booker was now outright leering at Tom. Tom by now was the drunkest of the trio because he had needed it to calm his nerves, so he was oblivious to Booker's intentions.

"I'm going to get another drunk." Tom announced as he headed off in something that resembled a line to the bartender.

Doug wracked his intoxicated brain for a way to get Tom and himself out of there, as Booker spent his time shooting Tom covet looks. Seeing Booker's eyes widen almost imperceptibly and a devilish grin appear on his face, Doug turned to see what had caught his interest. Tom was leaning down to pick up a few dollars he had dropped as he unknowingly gave everyone facing his back a great of tight little ass. The leather skirt he was wearing was beyond tight and it had ridden up when he bent so that it barely reached passed his backside now.

Doug blushed as he turned his head back away only to see Booker lick his lips as he watched Tom. Blushing harder than ever Doug decided that his beer would be the safest place to look.

"The bartender forgut to charge me two dollars." Tom said brightly as he took his place next to Doug.

_Yeah I bet I know why._

As Tom started to drink again Doug decided he had to get Tom out of here before Booker starts to hit on him outright.

"Tom can I talk to you for a moment. I have a problem I think you might be able to help me with," Booker said with a sly grin as he nodded to a room off to their side.

_Too late._

"Sorry _Booker_, but I think I should ge- call a cab for me and Tom. We can't afford alcohol poising." Ok so maybe he wasn't at his most articulate when drunk.

Fortunately Tom had chosen that moment to yawn. "Yeah i's really late. See yuh later Book." Before he precariously stood up beside Doug and they made their way out. Doug glanced back to see Booker take gulp of beer and cast one last frustrated look after Tom.

Soon they were at Tom's apartment. This, of course, was mostly because Doug was drunk and feared Dorothy's wrath.

"Hey Doug!" Tom announced reappearing from his kitchen. "I got some more berrs- bu- beee… I got some drinks!"

"I think we've had enough beers," Doug replied feeling a little lightheaded himself. "Maybe I shlod lay down." With that he collapsed on the couch in a heap.

"Okey dokey." Tom dropped on the cushion beside Doug's head. While he was doing this, he didn't notice the blush that was once again forming on Doug's face.

_Ok_, Doug thought to himself, _just don't think about Tom's ass and everything will be alright_. He straightened up next to Tom.

"Is anything on TV?" He asked hoping for a distraction.

"It's busted." Tom replied.

"Any good music?"

"You hate my music."

"Oh yeah so -"

"Doug wha's wrong? You keep trying to get excuses to ignore me and-"

_Oh god had he noticed? _"Sorry Tom I hadn' nodecest I was-"

Tom forced him to turn around for a moment. "Wha's wrong Doug?"

Doug stared at Tom for a moment. He looked amazing. All dark hair and deep brown eyes with perfectly sculpted features. Then he found his own eyes fixed on Tom's small mouth. His larger bottom lip gave him the look of an eternal pout, and now all Doug could think of was how inviting those lips looked.

Before he was able to think Doug had captured his friend's mouth in a drunken kiss.

For a moment Tom didn't move, Doug's arms slowly circled his friend and pulled him closer to him. Tom relaxed and started to kiss back, and that was all it took to make Doug snap back into reality.

"Sorry," Doug panted. Staring in shock at Tom. "I don't know why I did that."

Tom touched his lips. The kiss had been warm and spontaneous, now he was left cold as Doug stared down at his hands abashed.

Spontaneous, now that was something Tom rarely chose to be. He was always trying to do the right thing. He complicated his life so much that he rarely got what he wanted. The only person now that was always able to bring out of his worst glooms and cared about Tom the most these days was Doug. The person he missed the most when he wasn't around was Doug. The person who set his skin on fire when they touched and could hypnotize him with a warm smile was, Doug.

It hadn't been until Doug left for Intelligence that Tom had realized that he was in love with his partner, but he'd thought Doug was straight anyways. Tom was sure he would only be a friend to Doug. That if he made a move on him their friendship would end.

The kiss had given him hope, but the end had torn at his heart like a knife.

Before he could allow himself to complicate this anymore he leaned over and kissed the larger man.

Doug was kissing back before he had fully comprehended what was happening. He allowed himself to really notice things this time. Like how soft Tom's lips were, how warm the inside of his mouth was, and how soft his hair was between Doug's fingers.

There was definitely something different about kissing Tom, he thought as they resurfaced for air. Tom blushed as Doug softly stroked the side of his face for a moment before they kissed again.

Tom was the only one of the two that was awake that night. He sighed softly as he watched Doug's peaceful face. He was amazing. The best friend Tom could ever want. The most loyal and steadfast partner he could ever need. Hopefully now he was something more as well. He hoped Doug wouldn't regret this in the morning.

He hadn't told Doug about his feelings. That could ruin whatever they have now.

"Some things are too complicated," he sighed as laid down facing away from Doug.

He never noticed the brown eyes watching him sadly.

-----

I want to know what you think, so please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or the characters just the DVDs.

Rating: PG-13 - R

Warning: Slash, cross-dressing, some angst

Pairing: Penson

Summary: Doug makes a dare and Tom pays. Slowly they realize how complicated life can be. The aftershock chapater.

Tom wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep the night before, but he wished he was asleep again now. His head felt like it was being torn open from the inside.

"Auugh, hangover." Shielding his eyes, he weakly made his way to the window that was releasing the painful sun into his sanctuary and shut his blinds. When this was finished he made his way back to the safety of his bed.

However, once his brain stopped trying to tear it's way out of his head and the hangover became a mild throb he realized something was very wrong. Actually _everything_ was wrong. First of all he was naked, and he couldn't remember where his clothes were. Second when he put his hand against his face it came off with some sort of unidentifiable black substance. Third for some reason his legs were completely hairless. Not that he was a hairy guy, but he had always had _some_ hair there.

Then he found his most terrifying problem. Now that his hangover was calming he began to take notice of a small pain in a . . . different region. Tom's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't have. He knew he was bisexual, but the only guy he cared about that way was Doug and if he slept with a man then- shit. His memories started to rush back.

They were kissing on the couch when Doug reached a hand under Tom's shirt pulling him closer against himself.

They had finally made their way to Tom's room and Tom had fallen backwards onto the bed pulling Doug down on top of him. Doug's warm breath was teasing Tom's mouth as stared into the smaller man's eyes. Slowly he moved forward until they were kissing again.

He blushed as Doug took off Tom's teasing leather skirt. He had never felt so vulnerable before in his life. All fear of rejection was washed away, though, as his mouth was claimed in another one of Doug's warm kisses.

He gasped as Doug gently entered him. It didn't hurt too much since Doug had prepared him, but first times always hurt. A thousand muddled thoughts were swimming in his mind, but he silenced them. If Doug regretted this in the morning he wanted to remember these perfect moments.

It was after Doug had fallen asleep and the feelings of wholeness and happiness were wearing away, that reality began to set in. Doubt and fear started to take over. What if he goes back to Dorothy? What if he regrets this? What if he stops being my friend?

"Some things are too complicated," he sighed as laid down facing away from Doug.

Tom leapt up, regretted that immediately as his sore bottom and head started to complain, and did a quick survey of his room. He felt ill as he pulled on a bathrobe. Futilely he began to search his apartment for a sign of Doug or a note from him. After twenty minutes he gave up and went into the bathroom.

He stared into his reflection in the mirror. He had mascara slightly smudged on his face from the pillows. He was glad he hadn't put on lipstick. Not that Doug was around to see what a troll he looked like this morning. He felt disgusting and used, but he couldn't really blame Doug. He had initiated the second kiss not Doug, and he was the one who was dressed like a slut. Doug had been drunk and had a girlfriend. He couldn't be expected to be making breakfast when Tom woke up.

That didn't stop Tom from spending the next two hours washing away the memories and imaginary filth in the shower. He couldn't stop thinking of Doug. What did he think of Tom now?

Finally, tired of standing he stepped out of the shower. Slowly he dried himself off and made his way to the closet. He chose a slate gray shirt that he had gotten a size to big by accident the year before and a pair of his least tight denim jeans. He was glad he didn't have to go to work. He didn't think he could face the others just yet.

His hangover was almost gone finally and his more embarrassing pain had disappeared. He was about to sit on the bed when he remembered what he had done here. He ripped off the covers, sheets, and pillows. Then he picked up the skirt and the rest of his clothes from the night before. Taking them all into his arms he threw them into the laundry basket to deal with later.

He sat on a chair beside the couch and silently reminded himself to clean that later too. He picked up the remote before remembering that the television was broken and threw it onto the couch.

He needed something to help get his mind off everything. He began sorting through his music. He didn't feel like listening to _The Who,_ _The Rolling Stones, _or _The Beatles._ Soon he found his A Night at the Opera album by _Queen. _

Well at least that's good for a distraction.

He started it off on _Bohemian Rhapsody _and sure enough the music seemed to take him away from his troubles.

He lazed on the couch for a while concentrating on not thinking. The record player had gone through most of the songs when one in particular caught his attention.

****

Love of my life, you hurt me,  
You've broken my heart, now you leave me.

Not this song! Not right now!

**_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._**

Maybe I should have told Doug… No that's just the song talking.

**_Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love now desert me,_**

He got up to turn off the music, but a moment later stopped as he heard a sob. Tom paused surprised as he realized he was the one crying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, but now the emotional dam he'd kept up was finally falling.

**_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._**

**_You will remember when this is blown over,  
And everything's all by the way,  
When I grow older,  
I will be there by your side,  
To remind how I still love you  
I still love you._**

Tom couldn't gather the energy to go to the record player now. All he could do was hold himself on the couch trying to stop the sobs. He and Doug would never end up together. He had to face it was no use keeping his hopes up only to have them destroyed later.

**_Hurry back hurry back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._**

Love of my life,  
Love of my life.

The tears wouldn't stop after the song ended and his sobs grew louder as a another song started. There was no telling how many minutes or songs went by anonymous under the sobs racking his slight frame. He was drawn out of his misery, though, by a knock at the door.

Tom was startled out of his tears. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

"'M coming!" Tom yelled before rushing into the bathroom and blowing his nose. He wrinkled his nose at his rumpled state. He turned the faucet on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face to try to reduce the redness around his eyes, but it was no use he'd been crying for too long. He settled for drying his face and combing his hair quickly.

Rushing back out to the front door, he paused to collect himself before asking, "Who is it?"

"Tom, it's Booker can I come in?"

Brown eyes opened wide in disbelief.

---

tbc…

Don't worry the next chapter will be less angsty. This one was needed though.

So if you want to know what Doug is doing, what Booker is there for, and what is going to happen to Tom drop a review to get me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. The old plot bunny died. I recently started watching 21JS a lot more again. My imagination started on overdrive, and I think I'm back in the swing of things. **Thanks for all your reviews!**

Chapter 3: Chances

_"Tom, it's Booker can I come in?"_

_Brown eyes opened wide in disbelief._

Tom let his head knock gently against the door while inside he panicked. He couldn't let Booker see him like this. His eyes were still red from crying and his face was probably blotchy. He was also dressed in clothes that were too big for him - and oh god. What if Booker guessed what Doug and him had done? What if he winced when he sat down, or the wrong expression showed on his face when Doug is inevitably mentioned? What if he breaks down and cries again?

Tom's breathing sped up as he imagined the possible scenarios. Was letting Booker in really worth the risk? Booker was nice to him last night, but he doubted that would last.

While Tom was trying to make up his mind Booker knocked again.

"Tom?"

It was the out of place concern in Booker's voice that made up Hanson's mind. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for Booker to pass through. He stood behind the door hoping to postpone the moment when Booker realized he had been crying for as long as reasonably possible.

"Sorry about the wait," Tom said rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I was just surprised to hear you."

"Well," started Booker as he entered and switched on more of the lights. "I was thinking of having breakfast at a place nearby, and thought I'd drop by and make sure you got back in one piece. You and Doug were pretty smashed when you left. Plus you were awfully vulnerable in that skirt."

"Uh, thanks I guess…" Tom didn't really know how to respond to the way Booker was acting. The emotional chaos inside of him wasn't helping either.

Booker watched him with an expression on his face that Tom couldn't quite place. It looked like a mix between worry and … jealousy? No, that couldn't be right. Before he could figure it out though, it was gone. Booker stepped closer to Tom.

"Tom, were you - were you crying earlier?"

_Damn, was it that obvious? _

"Tom?" Booker said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You have no plants and the windows are closed. What could you be more allergic of in the spring?"

"… I was outside earlier?" Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Booker crossed his arms and gave him his patented don't-shit-with-me look.

"Come on Tom. I thought you realized that I'm not going to try to humiliate you anymore. I want us to try to get along. Now, what happened? Did some bigots attack you last night? Neighbor try to blackmail you with picture of you in the skirt? What happened?"

Tom turned away blushing and feeling slightly guilty for hiding things from Booker who was only trying to make up. "It - it's really personal. I'm not ready to talk about it." When he looked back up through his hair at Booker he was surprised to find him staring at Tom's neck.

"If you wanted to keep it personal you really should have worn a turtleneck."

Tom's blush darkened as he covered the previously forgotten hickey on his neck with his hand. In his rush to hide the evidence of his tears he had forgotten about any marks last night's encounter with Doug left on him. He ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks and missed the look of intense jealousy and longing that flitted across Bookers face.

"It's um… there was a vacuum?" Tom said hopefully. He already knew he was doomed to Booker figuring everything out, though. It was probably better to tell him than have him draw his own conclusions and harass Doug and him for answers. Seriously he looked up to meet Booker's eyes, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about this yet. Maybe some other time."

Booker shook his head, "Nope, you've got that look on your face again. If I leave now you'll spontaneously combust."

Tom's forehead scrunched in confusion, "What look?"

"The one where you've got too many emotions to handle, and you're trying to hold them all inside. Look Tom, you obviously are upset and need someone to talk to right now. I'm not saying I'm the best person for the job but I'm here."

Tom thought about arguing, but he knew Booker was right. He felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Having someone, anyone to talk to right now was preferable to sitting in his gloomy living room and staring at his broken television.

"Alright."

"Good," responded Booker with his best smile. "Now, clean yourself up. We can have breakfast at this quiet diner nearby that I like. I'm betting that you haven't eaten yet, and your apartment is kind of gloomy right now."

Tom opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when he realized that Booker was right._Again._

This Booker being reasonable and caring thing was starting to make him wonder if he had really woken up this morning. Then again, he'd started being nice last night. Tom walked over to his closet to find some better clothes as he pondered Booker's change of heart.

Doug was sitting on his couch guiltily at home. He hadn't gotten any sleep after having sex with Tom. Their activities had the unfortunate side effect of sobering him. All he could think about was that he'd screwed everything up.

He had slept with his partner and best friend. His male best friend! He'd never done anything like this before. The worst part is that Tom was so drunk that he could barely walk. Doug had initiated the kiss, what if Tom wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing? God, he'd taken Tom Hanson's virginity!

At this thought his memory replayed Tom throwing his head back and gasping as his thighs tightened around Doug while Doug pushed into him. Doug shook his head and tried to ignore the fluttering of his heart and his body's stirrings of arousal. He shouldn't have done it. Sure Hanson was hot in drag, but he was a man and his best friend. He might have just ruined the best thing in his life.

_The best thing in my life._

"Oh shit, I'm in love with my best friend," Doug thought. His heart sped up as if in agreement. This realization helped explain his lack of guilt for cheating on Dorothy. After all, the passion between them had practically disappeared, and they'd been getting on each other's nerves more and more lately. Maybe the big problem wasn't that the passion was dying down. It was that they were never in love to begin with.

Doug knew for a long time that he loved Tom. He was his best friend, he'd do anything for him. He hadn't guessed that he was in love with him until now. It wasn't like he'd ever loved a guy before. Hell, he'd never been very attracted to a guy before.

Tom was always an exception, though. Tom knew more about him than anyone. He was comfortable around Tom. Tom accepted him for who he was and was always trying to help. Tom was beautiful. Not just on the outside, though he definitely was, he had a big heart and he still let people in despite how many times he'd been hurt. He had a smile that can light up the world and enough compassion to make an whole orphanage of kids feel loved.Damn, I've got it bad.

There was no point in staying with Dorothy now. He'd already snuck into the house, showered, changed, and tried to sleep on the couch to avoid waking her. If they had ever been in love they weren't now, and Doug was mad about his best friend. Even if Tom didn't want him back in the morning there was too much guilt and emptiness for him to stay with Dorothy. He had to take that chance.At that moment Dorothy stepped into the room with her bathrobe on over her pajamas. She started tapping her foot, obviously getting ready to question him about why he'd stayed out so late.

"Dorothy, I don't want you to get mad, but I think we need to talk."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed.

Tom looked at his surroundings. The restaurant was filled with soft colors and even softer seats. All in all it was not the type of place someone would expect to find Dennis Booker. It was an even less unlikely place to find Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker eating breakfast together. It was quiet, and not overly crowded. The staff was pleasant if a little too perky for this hour. Then again, they had constant access to coffee.

_Mmmmm coffee. That sounds like heaven._

After they placed their orders Booker leaned closer to Tom. "Ok Tom, spill. Who gave you the hickey, and what made you so upset?"

"Um," Tom was distracted for a moment by his imagination supplying him with an image of a mailman coming to his door with a hickey delivery.

_The deliveryman handed him a clipboard with a paper on it. "I've got something for you. Sign here."_

_Tom signed on the dotted line and handed the clipboard back. It was then that he realized that Doug was the delivery man. He had enough time to gasp in surprise before Doug threw the clip board over his shoulder and pulled Tom into a kiss. The kiss deepened quickly and only broke off when Doug pressed Tom against the wall and moved his legs between Tom's._

_He moved his lips down Tom's jaw to his neck. Tom moaned loudly as Doug started to suck on his neck._

Tom blushed as he crashed back to earth. He really needed that coffee. His imagination usually wasn't that out of control. The worst part was that he was certain that he'd never get to kiss Doug again. Doug must have been ashamed of what happened, otherwise he wouldn't have been gone when they woke up. "Oh god, I've just has a sexual fantasy in front of Booker," Tom realized.

He tried to figure out from Booker's expression if he realized that Tom had just had a fantasy in front of him. From what he could tell Booker was just amused from seeing him zone out.

"So Tommy, are you ready to tell me, or what?"

"Um… Yeah I guess. It's just really embarrassing. Are you sure you want to know?" Tom hoped Booker would change his mind, but knew it wouldn't happen.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, tell me." Tom was saved from answering right away by the arrival of their coffee.

Booker licked his lips. He had guessed what Tom had been thinking of when he zoned out. Tom had been having a sex daydream. The reason Booker pretended he hadn't noticed was because he didn't want Tom to see the … effect it was having on him.

The fantasy couldn't have been long, but Booker saw Tom's breathing speed up. The younger officer's pupils dilated and his face flushed just enough to give him away.

Now Bookers pants were too tight. No man had the right to be that good looking and then look orgasmic at a diner! What was he even thinking about? Luckily Booker's reaction went unnoticed by Tom who was relieved by the lack of disgust on Booker's face.

Booker forced himself to pay attention as Tom started telling him what happened, while Booker subtly adjusted himself under the table. He made all the appropriate sounds of encouragement to help him continue. All the while imagining giving Dorothy an old fashioned pair of castration scissors and telling her that Doug had cheated on her

As Tom continued his voice broke at points and his eyes grew shiny, but he refused to cry. When Tom finished telling his story, while being far to lenient on Doug in Booker's opinion, Booker finally spoke up.

"You're being to kind to him."

Tom blinked, he had expected Booker to be shocked or disgusted. Not angry at Doug. "It's not like it's his fault. I was dressed like - like I was. Doug was drunk so it wasn't hi-"

Booker interrupted fiercely, "Stop doing that. None of it was you're fault. Judy was the one who dressed you up. I told you to drink to loosen up. Doug said he'd get you home, then he put the moves on you."

Tom opened his mouth to object, but Booker didn't give him an opening. "I know what you're going to say. 'But Dennis, Doug was drunk and he only kissed me. Surely there were no ulterior motives, even if I was so drunk I could barely see.'"

Tom frowned at the naïve school girl voice Booker used to represent him. "I was the one who started the second kiss, though. I could have ruined everything."

Booker scowled, he hated comforting Tom about his heart breaking over Doug. The big goof didn't even deserve him. "You love him. Of course you took that chance. It might've been the only one you'd ever get. Besides, Doug is your best friend. At the very least he won't want to loose that."

Against Tom's will he started to cheer up a little. Maybe Booker was right. Maybe even if Doug doesn't want a relationship they can still be friends. Even if it seemed like that wasn't enough anymore. The fist that had tightened around Tom's heart loosened a little. "Thanks, Booker."

"Anytime, but I hope that won't be necessary. Just stop blaming yourself and thinking that you're a slut."

Tom started to object, but Booker cut him off. "Don't deny it. You practically called yourself a

slut five times. Hell Tom, it was your first time. That's a far call from being a slut."

Tom hid his blush by taking a sip from his coffee. It was embarrassing telling Booker what he and Doug had done, but he had been surprisingly gentle about it all. He was surprised to find that he liked this new more compassionate Booker.

Just then their food arrived. Tom had ordered blueberry pancakes and Booker had bacon and eggs. Tom's eyes lit up as he realized that there was blueberry syrup, and he poured a generous amount on his food. Booker grinned as he sliced his eggs. Tom looked like a kid at a candy shop. The adolescent joy of sweets obviously had not been lost on him.

It was only when Booker looked up to see Tom eating his syrupy sweet pancakes that his problem returned. Tom closed his eyes in ecstasy as he ate his food. The syrup on in it was starting to gather on Tom's full bottom lip. Then his tongue darted out to wipe it off.

_Ok, now that kid in a candy shop metaphor seems kind of perverted._

Booker gulped as he stared at the display. "There is no way that is legal," he thought to himself. There had to be a law about pretty young men doing … things to pancakes in a public place. He looked around to see if any of the other patrons were affected like him, but none of them noticed the pornographic display of food love like Booker did.

Like a moth to a flame Booker turned back to watch Tom eat, his own food forgotten. Tom was swallowing a particularly large piece of pancake. When his Adam's apple bobbed from the effort, a fantasy that Booker had been trying to forget since the day he met Tom came back against his will.

_Tom was on his knees in front of Booker. He looked a little nervous but eager as he slowly unzipped Booker's pants. He moaned hungrily as he lowered Booker's underwear. Tom was of course already naked. Booker's position on the couch gave him the perfect view of Tom's sweet ass and pretty face._

_"Good, you're doing so good. Tommy." He moaned as he ran his hand through Tom's soft hair. Then Tom opened his perfect small mouth and soft lips to-_

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, did you say something?"

Tom wasn't being fooled. "Booker… you… you like me don't you? That's why you've been acting so different lately."

Booker ran a hand through his hair nervously. He might as well come clean or Tom would get the wrong idea. "Yes, I do like you Tom, but that's not the only reason I'm trying to fix things between us."

He continued, hoping that his explanation would stop Tom from thinking he's a creep and throwing cutlery at him. "I've been with guys. Never anyone from work because I didn't want to complicate things and the police force isn't always the most accepting organization."

He looked up to see Tom nodding in understanding, but still looking a little overwhelmed. "When I was assigned by IAD to investigate Jump Street and I met you and found out you were going to be my partner I faced a huge dilemma. You were this gorgeous, intelligent, and nice guy who acted like a goody two shoes but wasn't afraid to break the rules to help someone. In short I liked you, but how was I supposed to do something about it?"

Booker glanced over at Tom to see that the smaller man was ducking his head embarrassedly and contemplating his coffee mug. "I was working for IAD and I knew you would all hate me for that. Besides, you are a fellow officer. It's not like you're some random guy at a gay bar. A relationship between us could cause us both trouble, and I didn't just want a one night stand.

"Then on top of all of that I started hearing about your friend Doug that worked in Intelligence. Everyone was talking about how broken up and short tempered you'd been after he left. The night I was over at Judy's I asked her about you and Doug. She told me bout how you two were best friends and completely devoted to each other. She even mentioned when you were kidnapped and Doug threatened to mutilate the kidnapper's friend if you died.

I guessed on my own that there was something between you two. I had already realized that I didn't have a chance with you by then, so I'd been acting as horrible as I was allowed to. I thought that if I made you despise me it would make being around you easier. Of course this had the unfortunate side effect of making you think I was a rapist, which really hurt."

"Sorry," Tom mumbled as he remembered the look on Booker's face in Fuller's office. He hadn't realized how much hurt Booker had felt as well as anger at his cover being blown. "That doesn't really explain why you're being nicer now, though."

Booker started to eat his cooling eggs as he contemplated his answer. "Well, truthfully I was getting tired of having you hate me. After all, we have to work together. Also, I was starting to hope that… maybe we could give something between us a chance. Turns out I have really bad timing."

Tom bit his lip as his head swam in confusion. Too much had gone on in the past twenty four hours. Now this speech from Booker was making him reevaluate his opinion of him. He couldn't deny that he was glad to hear these things from Booker. To know that Booker wasn't a bad guy, and that Tom was actually desirable. His self esteem had never been very good, but since Doug ran off he'd felt disgusting and used.

Now Booker was watching him with and open and honest look on his face. Even though Booker was trying to hide it Tom also saw his fear and self consciousness. It reminded him of his own fear of rejection from Doug. Feeling the pain of Doug's rejection like a fresh wound on his heart Tom made his second impulsive decision in the past twenty four hours.

Tom met Booker's eyes, "Would you still like that chance, Dennis?"

----

TBC

A/N: I'm pretty sure the wait for the next chapter will be much shorter.

Please review, I need the fix.


End file.
